Frerard what i should have said
by 101skeletons2hide-x
Summary: With Gerard promoting the band and Ray getting in the way, Will Frank ever hear those three words from his lover? *not based on any real events,any character refrences are not intentional...


_**The Words I Wanted to Say, so Long Ago.**_

**Frankie lay asleep curled up on the sofa. His left hand clutched at the hem of his stripy gray/black jacket. His phone was loosely held in his other, only gloved hand, dangling off the sofa.**

**It was the longest sleep he'd had since Gerard had gone, yet, still as fitful as all the others had been. Gerard had only been on a band promoting trip, but had been due home **_**hours**_** ago.**

'_**As I screamed and roses fall at your feet, a kiss goodbye a hundred times and tomorrow we'll do it again'**_

**Frank jumped at the sound of Gerard's voice filling the room. The phone dropped out his hand in his haste to answer it. Cursing, he slid it open , standing up off the floor, his bleary, sleep induced state, not noticing the flaw in the ring tone.**

**Stretching, he murmured a sleep filled 'hello' into the phone.**

**When no reply came, Frankie frowned,**

'**hello? Gee is that you?'**

**When, still, no reply came, he started to get frustrated.**

'**Gee, this isn't fucking funny, I'm fucking really tired, you were due home ages ago an I'm missing you li- AHHHHH!'**

**Hands winding around his waist stopped his rant mid-flow. He dropped the phone as an amused voice filled his ear, **

'**Miss me that much to abuse me huh?'**

**Frankie shut his eyes tight, as Gerard's breath against his ear sent tingling sensations down his spine.**

**He opened his eyes, a confused expression settling on his face.**

**He looked between the discarded phone on the floor and the man stood holding him.**

'**But…you…I…'**

**Gerard grinned.**

'**Guitars, drums symbols…any of them missing from your devastatingly brilliant ring tone?'**

**Frank opened his mouth to reply, only to find Gerard's tongue filling the space where words would have been. He sighed into the kiss, mouth moving in time with Gerard's, mind too tired and body too eager to protest the gentle assault.**

**Gerard pulled back, earning a moan from a Gerard deprived Frank.. He ran a hand through his hair and a sceptical eye over his friend.**

'**Are you tired?'**

**Frank nodded, then shook his head.**

'**I was, but I'm not now.'**

**Silence filled the room as Gerard continued to hold Frank close.**

'**I missed you Frank Iero.'**

'**I missed you too, Gee'**

**Frank stood on tiptoe and pressed his lips to the taller of the two. His ghostly fingers ran across the base of the Gerard's back, making the latter shiver and draw the smaller of the two closer. Frank obliged, pressing himself to Gerard's chest, gasping as a leg planted itself between his own two, his knees committed suicide and would of collapsed had it not been for Gerard, who pulled him up by his belt loops.**

'**Stay with me Frankie'**

**Gerard breathed hotly onto the Frankie's lips. Frank nodded, his tongue slipping into the others smoky cavern, as his hands ran through the long black hair. Before he could tug at it, to expose Gerard's creamy white neck, he found that Gerard was one step ahead of him, his own dark hair had been curled around the latter's finger and his own head was being tugged back. Frank let out a mix between a gasp and a moan, as Gerard had left a trail of hot fire filled kisses down his jaw and onto his neck.**

**As Gerard began to nibble at the smaller ones neck, like a vampire plays with his food, and little Frank began to loose the will to live, like the vampires food itself, a familiar voice called down to Frank through clouded brains.**

'**Frankiiieeeeee, I've got a **_**very**_** hard problem that I need you to fix.'**

**The pair stilled, and Frank winced. That wasn't good. He looked at Gerard, who's face was unreadable.**

' **Uh Gee, That is, Uh…Gee wait?!'**

**Gerard strode from the room to the bottom of the stairs. At the top stood, Ray Toro, lead guitarist in his and Franks band.**

' **Gerard your back! I bet Franks asleep, you can help me then.'**

'**Hey Frank!' Gerard called.**

**Said male edged into the hall to stand next to his boyfriend.**

' **Uh Ray? Why are you wearing a towel at,' Frank stopped to check his watch, '3:52 in the morning?'**

**Ray shrugged.**

'**I wanted a shower, but it's a bitch to get going.'**

**Frank sighed and climbed the stairs to help a friend in need.**

**Frank appeared downstairs minutes later to find Gerard in the living room on the sofa.**

'**Hey Frankie boy,'**

'**Hey yourself, Gee,' Frankie yawned.**

**Frank settled himself sideways between Gerard's legs, head on the others chest, knees pulled up to his own.**

'**Frankie?'**

'**Yeah?'**

'**I…I love you.'**

**A silence filled between them. Frank sat stunned. How he had longed to hear those words fall from Gerard's mouth. He'd waited so long that he'd started to wonder if they would ever be said. A lone tear fell down his pale cheek.**

**Frank met Gerard's gaze.**

'**I love you to, Gerard Way'**

**Before Gerard could respond, Frank carefully placed his lips against those belonging to his Gerard. Opposite gloved hands entwined as they broke apart. **

**Frank gently pushed Gerard's left sleeve back to reveal a lone word on his beloveds arm. **_**'Frank.**_**' **

**Said male smiled, pulled down the sleeve and let his hand join his beloveds hand again.**

**Gerard stared down a Frank. Unseen by the younger male, a tear slid down his own pale cheek. He breathed a deep sigh and held his boy close, until both fell into their first proper nights sleep since that night, three weeks, two days and nine hours ago.**

' _**I love you Frank Iero,'**_

'_**I…I love you too Gerard Way.'**_

* * *

'**Stupid shower'**

**Ray Twiddled with the dials to find another temperature. **

'**! that's fucking **_**freezing!**_**'**

**He jumped back from the shower.**

'**That shit burns! I feel like goldilocks and the three fucking bears!' he grumbled to himself.**

**Ray looked around. '**_**Fuck it , I'll take a bath.'**_

**he climbed in, leaving the water running.**

**Next morning, Ray crept downstairs to find Gerard and Frank asleep on the sofa. He smiled to himself, took a picture and scrawled down a note before shutting the door quietly behind him.**

_**Hey guys!,**_

_**Sorry about the bathroom, who'da thought running water makes you sleep!**_

_**Have a good day doing whatever.**_

_**Love Ray.**_

_**P.S. I know a great floor place for the bathroom.**_


End file.
